Mall
|Requirements = |Sell = |Size = 4×8 |Construction = 10 |B1 Materials = None |B1 Initial Capacity = 2 |B1 Staff Requirements = 2 |B1 Upgraded Capacity = 4 |B1 Business Bonus = 5 |B2 Materials = |B2 Initial Capacity = 1 |B2 Staff Requirements = 3 |B2 Upgraded Capacity = 8 |B2 Business Bonus = 10 |B3 Materials = |B3 Initial Capacity = 0 |B3 Staff Requirements = 4 |B3 Upgraded Capacity = 12 |B3 Business Bonus = 15 |B4 Materials = |B4 Initial Capacity = 0 |B4 Staff Requirements = 4 |B4 Upgraded Capacity = 16 |B4 Business Bonus = 20 |B5 Materials = |B5 Initial Capacity = 0 |B5 Staff Requirements = 4 |B5 Upgraded Capacity = 20 |B5 Business Bonus = 25 }} The Mall is a 8×4 business storage building available in CityVille. It can be placed for free from the Goal. Only Mall Decorations will affect this building. Removing the mall will send it back to your inventory. Overview The Mall can store and produce revenue from up to 20 businesses at once. When a business is placed into the Mall it will lose any supplies/coins that it has at the time. Players can supply the Mall with the amount of goods collectively required by all the businesses currently stored and the amount of energy spent collecting from the mall equals the current amount of businesses in the mall. Depending on what floor the player has upgraded to, the businesses can earn from 5-25% more profit. Once each floor is filled with 4 businesses, there is a 5% chance for a Mystery Business to drop when collecting. While a business is inside the mall, collecting from the mall will not satisfy the Collect/supply X times requirement for a quest referring to that business. The business must be removed from the mall and collected from independently. Currently, your neighbors' franchises in your city cannot be placed inside your mall. The Mall, when built, has three icons hovering over it. Each representing its 3 separate functions which are: *Supplying goods ( ) *Harvesting coins ( ), *Viewing stored businesses ( ), and until complete *Upgrade progress ( ). Players can switch between the three functions simply by hovering the mouse over the icons, which expands them, and clicking the icon of the function they want, then clicking the Mall to execute it. Collecting Bonuses Once you fill the first floor with 4 businesses you get a chance that a mystery business will drop when you collect: Goals See Mall Questline Trivia * The Mall is the first in CityVille to utilize multiple Icons, and the first building which has more than 2 functions at any one time. * The Mall is the first in CityVille where the upgrading items collected through Wall Posts will give you 50 coins, instead of receiving the item back in return. * When you remove a business from the mall and replace it with another, the new business does not take the place of the previous one. Instead, it is placed at the last position of that floor. * When supplying businesses stored in the Mall, it will only use normal Goods. This is only one of a few businesses that will not use Premium Goods first, or at all, since the change. History * May 31, 2011: The first Mall was introduced. * June 14, 2011: Business Mastery is now integrated into malls. Supplying upgradeable businesses that are inside your mall WILL give you points towards upgrade progress. The Mall is now affected by mall decorations for a payout bonus. * June 16, 2011: Implemeted a toaster pop-up to notify players when a friend visited them. * July 14, 2011: Levels 4 & 5 added. * August 10, 2011: A second Mall is available. Images Level 1 Level 1 |SE = Level 1 }} Level 2 Level 2 |SE = Level 2 }} Level 3 Level 3 |SE = Level 3 }} Level 4 Level 4 |SE = Level 4 }} Level 5 |SE = }} Gallery Buildup4x8_1_SW.png|Mall under construction Inside Your Mall Menu.png Malllvl2.JPG|Mall Level 2 Mall_Level3.jpg|Mall Level 3 Shop4.jpg|Mall Level 4 Shop5.jpg|Mall Level 5 announce_mall.png Build a Mall.PNG Malls just got taller!.PNG|Malls Just Got Taller! Mall.jpg Coming Soon! 2nd Mall.png|Coming Soon! 2nd Mall